After the Rain
by sumtyms
Summary: Ino and Shikamaru after the war. How are they going to deal with the life after the Fourth Shinobi War.
1. Chapter 1

Misty black smoke... Rain clearing the surroundings... A ray of light...

The war is over...

She stands, scanning her horizon. She sighs in relief and in disbelief... It really was over.

A hand reaching out to her, pulling and holding her to a tight embrace...

And then she cries...

* * *

It's been exactly two years, 3 months and 8 days ever since the war has ended. Konoha as ever was, is a strong village. Although in process of rebuilding, it has endured the effects of war. Life continued and people in the village remained strong. Somehow, all life returned to a scense of normalcy. The academy, chunin exam and ninja trainings are a still much awaited evenst. Children playing ninja games on the street. Shinobi inside and outside the village still come and go. The faces of the 5 Hokages still stands, towering the village a as a reminder that the Will Of Fire still persists.

She sighs looking at the calendar and at the clock on her table, which reads 6:00 am. It has been this way for her for exactly two years now, waking 30 minutes earlier and just lying on her bed. It's not exactly an indicator of a bored person but she just got used to it. She sighs again while leaving the comfort of her own bed. Thinking to herself, all the chores she needs to do that day. Of course, she already figured out that life has to go on and at that time to go on means to open her shop, water the plants and attend to her customers.

She stumbled on to the shower, taking a long warm bath and still thinking of the things she needs to do. This has been her routine every morning, only minding the things she will need to do this day. She let the warm water streams down on her long blonde hair and she faces the shower as if she is facing the rain. Warm water caressing her skin which is the color of honey. She faced the shower and just let the warm water hit her face while her eyes are closed. Wishing that this will also wash part of her soul. She stayed like this for at least for a while, before finally opening her eyes and stepping out to put a towel on her.

She sighs again walking over the closet to decide which clothes she is going to wear. Gone are the days that she will only wear one set of clothes, her shinobi clothes. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw the purple clothes that she once wore. It has faded to a degree of not being recognize as purple anymore. She ignored it and proceed to choose a short and flower blouse. She dressed up, brushed and tied her hair to a poytail, the only way she knows how.

She opened the door of her room and and the empty hall envelopes her. She already has become accustomed to the quitness and emptyness of her house. Her father gone, her mother followed soon after. She already accepted the fact that she was what was left of the great Yamanaka clan.


	2. Chapter 2

It was just another normal day in Konoha.

On a house in Konoha, she proceeds to go down the stairs and go straight to her only place of solace, her garden. This has always been her family's pride, growing the best flowers in all of Konoha. Everywhere, there are piles of roses in different colors, daisies, lilacs and all kinds of beautiful flowers which brings a sense for her an inner peace. If there is one place in Konoha or in the world for that matter, she considers this as her only place of freedom. With great care she watered and planted additional flowers on the garden.

Hours passed and she is satisfied that all of her plants are taken cared of. She carefully picks the flowers that are in the stage of blooming. These are the best sellers on her store. Apparently, it blooms and opens up at the precise moment the flower is given to someone. She doesn't know why,but she guesses that this is just so a normal part of life. She continued on selecting and picking flowers, when she was satisfied she entered the house again and entered a room connecting to her flower shop.

Putting the flowers down, she undo the lock and placed the open sign on the door. She then proceeds to carefully put the hand picked selected flowers to each vases. Deep in thought she remembered what her father used to say...

"The beauty of the flowers also represent the love of your smile and the passion of your deeds."

She smiled remembering that tough as her father was, he can still be pretty much sensitive. He was the one that taught her everything about growing plants and flowers. Doing this ritual everyday, gives her a sense of nearness to her father. Come to think of it not only of her father but of her mother and Asuma-sensei.

She rarely let herself think of the all the things that happened for the last two years, doing so will only open a gate that she is sure of will not be easy to close. But at this moment, she let her mind wandered.

Her father died during the war, but for the brief second he was able to send a message that he is proud of her. Her mother followed soon, because of the heartache of losing her dad. Asuma-sensei , having died on her arms, last said that he is proud of her and not loose to a certain pink haired girl. Thinking to herself, all of them saying one thing in common, that they are proud of her. At that precise moment, she could fear her eyes becoming misty with tears. Proud of her? Why? She wasn't able to do anything to stop any of their deaths. She just wasn't strong enough.

"Oi Ino"

She turned around, her thoughts deeply interrupted. She turned around and see the pink haired girl, a while ago she was thinking about.

"Ohayo, Sakura". She forced herself to smile, which in turn really did look like forced. "I've already put your orders on the right corner". Pointing at the flowers, she has previously arranged. She should have known, Sakura usually is the first person in her shop. Collecting flowers that she will distribute to all the patients in Konoha's hospital. Her friend, now the head of the Konoha's hospital.

Sakura frowns, noticing the sad look on Ino's face and concluding that her friend has been having troubling thoughts again. "Thanks Ino." Thinking to put her friend out of her current reverie she proceeds to make a bright and nonchalant conversation.

"Have you heard the latest rumor?" She giggled.

"What?" Ino getting curious.

"Naruto and Hinata are going to be engaged!"

"Really?" Ino shocked with the news. Her first thought of how about Sakura. "So he really did like her, I thought he is only doing that because you dumped him".

"Yup, they are. And for your information I didn't dump him Ino-pig, he is a friend and a team-mate which is far more valuable" Sakura answered back.

"Forehead, I was only generalizing, but I guess they do make a cute couple. How come I heard of the rumor just now".

"Because you really don't go out much, Ino. I swear you need to get out more." Sakura frowns. For the past two years, she hardly recognizes the Ino she met as a child. Like the person who is in front of her now did a complete 360 degrees. The Ino she knows before, will always know the latest gossip and rumors, concerned of being the center of attention as well as being completely confident. The Ino that is in front of her now, is a person who reminds her of a certain person in the past.

"And I swear to Kami-sama, you are acting like Shikamaru, nowadays being lonesome and boring". Sakura continued.

Hearing the name of the boy she once knew, just put another sadness in Ino's eyes. "I am nothing like that baka".

Sakura being curious. "Have you talked to him lately?"

"Not in a while. Chouji will come here a lot and talked about Shikamaru being always out in a mission or being head of a meeting or something." "Which I really don't care." She added.

"I guess you're right" Sakura pondered. "Shikamaru has been very busy lately with being asked to be an adviser of Tsunade-sama and all"

"He is?" Ino looking surprised.

"I guess, you really don't know anything!" Sakura thought she really need stop her friend on this reverie. Knowing Ino now, deep in thought it would take weeks, before she feels better again. Sakura smiles as if an idea hit her in that instant. "What you need Ino is dinner with friends. Let me gather some of our friends and let's have a dinner in Akimichi tonight. What do you say Ino-pig?"

"I am not really... "

"No but's Ino-pig, you are going and that's a medic-nin order!" Sakura demanded.

"Alright, forehead" Ino surrendered.

Sakura smiled. At least she can do something for her best friend. She knows that she has been through a lot compared to her ordeals, the past war has been much tougher on her best friend than on hers. And if this can helped her friend she is determine to do it. "I'll arrange it right now!" She smiled. "And thanks for the flowers, Ino". Sakura picked up the flowers and heads out the door.

"See you tonight" Sakura waved before she leaves.

Ino sighs again.

* * *

Outside on a bright day, a shadow looms across the flower shop. A cowardly genius looks upon the shop as he always does in this precise hour of everyday for the past two years.

* * *

_Thanks for the review! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

He has been always told that he is a genius. And for most of the time, he do believe he is. But then again, there are exceptions...

Each day can be a drag for him. Waking up early mornings before the alarm clock. Pretending to listen to his mother's voice the moment that he is up. Dragging himself up out of the bed, taking a bath, dressing up in his jounin outfit, going down the stairs and having his breakfast. And still pretending to listen to his mother's talking.

Now being one of the Hokage's trusted adviser, a feat that most said is a great achievement, can still be a drag for him. Being assigned as an adviser and going to most of the A-rank missions. He was also put in charge of being head the intelligence division and most of the time act as the team leader for missions. He never requested to be recognized, honored or put in powerful position. But still he thinks, it is still just what it is. It would just be too troublesome to argue and to decline or to do other stuff, might as well accept it.

So most of his days, starts with the ritual of waking up, eating breakfast, listening to his mother, visiting his father's and Asuma's grave, going over Kurenai's house and looking after her and reporting to the Hokage. Gone are the days of just spending time looking at the clouds. And then there was also that new habit that he has picked up from the last two years. Replacing his habit of watching clouds, watching a certain person instead. Analyzing and calculating a move that for the past two years he still doesn't have a solution. And in this place that his best friend since childhood, Chouji found him.

"Hey Shikamaru." Choji said.

"Oi Choji" Shikamaru acknowledge stepping out of the shadows and not looking at his friend. His gaze, still fixated on a flower shop across the street.

"So, do you think you can talk to her?" His friend questioned.

He placed his hand on the back of his neck and just shrugged. Gesturing to the person in front of him that it is just gonna be troublesome.

Chouji did not further questioned. He has finally become accustomed that their trio has finally broken up. His father being the only one that survived the legendary trio and now him, the only one to return as normal after the war. For the mean time, he is just be there as a friend. His father telling him that out of the three, he is the one that is most understanding and caring. "Well, I am going over, my mom asked me to pick something up".

Shikamaru still silent, just shrugged again. He turned his back and walked the opposite direction. His mind, giving up on computing and analyzing. Thinking he'll give up and solve the problem on another day. "Tse, going over to Tsunade-Sama see you later!" Raising his hand from his back.

Chouji just stared on the back of his friend until he is gone. Thinking to himself what has really happened between his two teammates.

* * *

_The smoke is clearing and they had won..._

_He reaches out to her and pulled her close to him... He told her during the war, that there is no time to grieve, but now..._

_He hugged her, mixing their emotions, sadness and joy, relief and grief. Her body frozen in a second but eventually just let go and accepted his warmth. Then eventually she cried..._

_And all he can do is just hold her close and match the feelings of her heart._

* * *

I just can't stop thinking of this story! Please read and review! :) :)


End file.
